A Few Years Time
by Sexy-Garnet
Summary: Jack and Bunny have made peace with each other - as least they think. But with the return of Pitch comes the return of problems they'd rather leave buried. (A sick Jack, Pitch returns, and eventual Frostbunny. I stink at these. Rated M for future adult theme. Description changed due to sharp left turn this story has taken. Formerly A FrostBunny Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on my fic. I am new at fanfic, and therefore very bad at it, but I am trying. Please enjoy if you can, and I find reviews very helpful.**  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

"Oi! Jack! Get down here!" E. Aster Bunnymund stood under Jack's favorite tree, glaring up at the winter guardian. Jack sulked on the highest branch, ignoring him.

Bunny sighed and rubbed his face. "Jack, yer not in trouble. Just come down."

"You're gonna yell at me." Jack said mumbled.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Jack, yer sick. I ain't gonna yell at ya, I just wanna take care a ya."

Jack didn't budge. It wasn't beneath Bunny to trick down, just to get on his case. He'd done it the last time Jack had done something wrong.

But unlike last time, this had been an accident.

Pitch had returned, and they were fighting him off. Jack had been fighting back to back with Bunny, keeping Nightmares at bay, when Pitch, who had kept back for most of the fight, released a giant wave of black sand, aimed right at Tooth, who was fighting alone.

You can guess what happened next.

Jack didn't remember how it all happened. One minute, he was beside Bunny, watching as the sand headed towards Tooth.

The next minute he was pushing Tooth out of the way, screaming as the black sand tire through his sweatshirt, trousers and skin. The last thing he heard was everyone calling his name.

When he woke up, he was in the infirmary at the pole. Bunny was curled up in a chair by the bed, asleep. Jack tried to call out to him, but only succeeded in sending himself into a coughing fit. Bunny jumped up, immediately fussing over him. He helped Jack drink some water, and fixed the blankets underneath him.

Jack had stayed in the infirmary for four days before demanding to be let go. His wounds, thanks to an assortment of salves North kept, were almost healed. The only thing worth worrying about was his fever, which had set in and wouldn't go. His temperature had risen to the eighties and stayed, worrying all if the guardians. In the end, he talked them into letting him stay at the warren with Bunnymund.

That's where it happened.

He'd been at the warren for three days, and his fever had only decreased by a few degrees. Jack, the most restless spirit known, had been fed up. He'd stormed away from Bunny in frustration, flying to MiM knows where on the little piece of wind that always sutck by him. He heard bunny behind him, ready to take him down and give him a piece of his mind, but he didn't care.

Just when he went to turn and tell him so, his world tilted, his powers faltered and he fell.

Right into Bunny's River of Coloring.

He hadn't been in there long, only a few seconds. Bunny had fished him out and laid him on the ground, far from the bank. While Jack was coughing up dye, Bunny had wasted no time in chewing him out, yelling at the top of his lungs. Jack, wet, sick and scared, had taken off again, weepy and unsteady, letting the wind take him where it thought he should go. He wasn't very shocked when she gentle deposited him in a tree near his lake. By the time Bunny had showed up, he had started to doze off.

Now here they were.

"C'mon, Frostbite. I swear I ain't mad at ya. I jus wanna take care of ya."

Jack peeked down from his spot on the limb. Bunny stared up at him, concern marrying his features. Jack sighed.

"Promise you won't yell?" He asked meekly. Bunny sighed.

"Swear on me warren, Jackie. Jus come down."

Jack sat still for a minute longer, then sighed. He didn't care if Bunny was lying or not. He was sick, tired, and just wanted to sleep. If he had to listen to Bunny rant, then so be it.

"Take me down, please, wind." He whispered, and she did. North wind deposited him on the ground. He wobbled on his feet.

Bunny scooped him up. He weighed less than a snowflake, bunny surmised, and it worried him. "We really gotta get some meat on yer bones." He murmured. Jack just snuggled into his arms, already asleep.

Bunny tapped his foot against the ground, opening a trod to his warren. Hopping as quickly and carefully as he can, he brought the white haired teen back to his bed.

**I am so sorry for this monstrosity. If you read to the end, I thank you. And if you keep going, I thank you even more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! I'm sorry these are so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Jack woke again, he was back in the warren. Bunny was nowhere to be found.<p>

Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. A wet towel fell off his forehead and onto his lap. When he felt it, it was cool.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Jackie? You up?"

"Yeah. Come in."

The door opened slowly, and Bunny hopped in, followed by Tooth and Sandy. Sandy waved merrily, while Tooth fluttered to and fro in the little room.

"How ya feelin, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, sitting next to Jack. Jack shrugged.

"I'm not as tired as before. And I don't feel as warm as before."

Tooth nodded. "Well that's...good." she moved closer to Jack. "Do you mind if I take your temperature?"

Jack shook his head, and tooth pulled out the thermometer. Jack stuck it under his tongue.

After a few minutes, it beeped. Jack took it out and read it. "44.6 degrees. Is that good?"

Tooth smiled. "Very. You're almost back to normal. Once you hit around 32, you're in the clear."

Sandy gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Maybe a nice ice bath at the pole will 'elp." Bunny suggested. "I'd let 'im do it 'ere, but I ain't got any ice."

Sandy gave a thumbs up. Tooth nodded.

They turned to Jack.

"Ok." He agreed softly.

Tooth and Sandy smiled. Bunny just stared at him.

"You guys go on ahead and get it ready. I gotta give Jack something."

Tooth gave him a wondering look, but nodded and let Sandy lead her out. Once they were gone, Bunny went over to a dresser and brought back something. Jack's eyes widened at what he held up.

It was a hoodie. In color, it was the same as his, but this one was different. Snowflake patches adorned it, and it shimmered slightly. Jack took it in his arms.

"Tooth rescued it while you were out. Fought mighty hard to get it from us too. We were gonna throw it away." Bunny sat back down next to Jack. "Her fairies put on the patches an things." Jack slipped it on. It felt so right. He smiled, and Bunny ruffled his hair.

Suddenly, he turned serious. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at ya." Bunny looked down at his paws. "I didn't mean ta make ya feel bad, I just... I was scared. Terrified... I know you can't swim, and I thought you were gonna drown-" Buny stopped short when Jack hugged him.

"It's ok, Bunny. I understand." Jack burried his face in the rabbit's side. Bunny slowly hugged him back.

Finally, Jack let go. "We should go. Tooth and Sandy are probably waiting for us."

Bunny nodded. He got up, scooped Jack up, and headed out the door.

"Hey!" whined the teen. Bunny chuckled.

"No complainin', mate. I know you feel better, but this helps me."

Jack didn't ask for elaboration, just let Bunny carry him. Secretly, he was sort of enjoying it. He had never been one for physical contact, having been alone for nearly 300 years. But since he had joined up with the guardians, he didnt feel so alone anymore. Now hugs and pats didn't weird him out so much.

Hugs and pats from Bunny were especially appreciated.

It seemed like only seconds when Bunny set him down on a couch in the Pole's sitting room.

"Wait here. I'm gonna see if the bath is ready." Bunny handed Jack his staff, which he'd strapped to his back, and hopped off.

Jack made himself comfortable on the couch. North's sitting room was enormous, with three red couches and several armchairs. A large fireplace sat on one wall, just waiting to be lit. The middle of the floor was empty, but Jack knew that near Christmas time, a large tree would stand there, and they would sleep around it Christmas Eve.

Putting his staff on the floor, Jack curled up on one of the couches. He was suddenly so sleepy...

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! (Again). Hopefully you guys liked that. I'm God-awful at trying to write Bunny's accent, but I'm trying. The next chapter will be just a dream scene, and should be up sooner than this one was. Until then, <strong>**_ADIEU MY SWEETS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys.**

**GUYS.**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY.**

**I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE AGES AGO.**

**THE WORST PART IS, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ONLY FILLER, BUT WEAK.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**ENJOY 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blood.<strong>_

_**So much blood.**_

_**Screaming.**_

_**So much screaming.**_

_**Darkness.**_

_**So...much...darkness.**_

_**Jack stood in the middle, shaking like an aspen leaf. Everywhere he looked, there was blood, so much he thought he was going to be sick. His surroundings were unrecognizable. Every few seconds, a scream would ring out, different each time. Male voices, and one female one.**_

**Oh god.**

"_**Why weren't you there Jack?"**_

_**Jack spun around. A limp form lie on the ground, the head barely raised. From head to toe, the form was covered in open, bleeding gashes. Feathers were lying around it, and Jack realized with horror that the figure was Toothiana.**_

"_**Tooth!" he cried, trying to reach for her, but he couldn't make his arms move. He couldn't make **_**anything **_**move. Tooth continued to stare at him.**_

"_**Why didn't you help us, Jack?" she rasped. Blood sprayed from her lips with every word. Jack's brow furrowed. "What?"**_

"_**You left us, Jack. Pitch came back... and you left us." Tooth said. "We're dead... and it's your fault."**_

"_**What? No! I-"**_

_**From out the darkness, a whip came crashing down on Tooth's back.**_

_**A bloodcurdling scream emanated from her lips.**_

"_**You're...fault." she choked out. She convulsed, and slumped to the ground.**_

_**In her place, North appeared. He was shackled to a wall, clothes shredded. He twitched madly.**_

"_**Why Jack?...We gave you everything... family...home...why did you abandon us?" Jack tried desperately to move forward at least an inch but failed. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he could not do that either.**_

"_**How could you, Jack? How could you? How could you?" North raved maniacally. Jack wished with all his heart he could cover his ears. North continued to rave.**_

_**Until a spear, as dark as could be, came straight through his chest.**_

_**Jack thought he would throw up.**_

_**North's limp, lifeless body disappeared, and in its bloody place, Sandy appeared. The poor little star kneel on the floor, supporting himself with one arm. He seemed to be growling and whimpering all at once. Jack tried once more to reach out to his friend, with expected results.**_

"_**Sandy!" he cried desperately.**_

_**Sandy jerked when Jack called his name. The growling got louder, as did the whimpering. Sandy slowly lifted his head.**_

_**And had Jack been in control of himself, he would have fainted.**_

_**Half of Sandy's body was turned to nightmare sand. That half was growling, while the golden half, the true Sandy half, was whimpering.**_

_**Jack watched as the nightmare sand spread.**_

_**Sandy made eye contact with the boy.**_

_**And for the first, and last time, he spoke.**_

"_**You.. did this."**_

_**The nightmares consumed him.**_

"_**SANDY!" Jack screamed. Tears streamed down his face, and a numbing cold began to spread through his blood. Slowly, he fell to his knees. 'I can move again.' he though dully. His head slumped down onto his chest.**_

"_**Now, now, Jack. The party's just begun."**_

_**Jack's head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice. In front of him stood the king of nightmares himself, Pitch Black. He was nearly three times his normal size, and darker than usual, if that was even possible. His eyes glowed a malicious gold, and he grinned horribly.**_

"_**Pitch." Jack hissed, jumping to his feet. He was a mere hairs breadth away from the nightmare king. He wanted to push him, but found that – of course – he could no longer move. Pitch's grin seemed to grow wider.**_

"_**Look at what you you've done Jack. Look at it all." Pitch snapped his fingers, and the lifeless bodies of his friends appeared around him. Pitch laughed at the pure horror on Jack's face. "What's the matter, Jack? Can't face the mess you made?"**_

"_**I didn't do anything!" Jack cried, his voice shaking.**_

"_**Oh, but you **_**did, ****_Jack. You _****abandoned ****_your friends! Or, of course, you _****will ****_abandon them. Very soon in fact." He gestured to the bodies. "And this is what happens."_**

_**Jack could feel himself shaking. Looking at the bodies of his friends made him sick and dizzy. He sank to his knees once more, staring at that ground.**_

"_**Where is Bunny?" he whispered.**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**WHERE IS BUNNY?" Jack screamed. A sob escaped his lips. "WHERE IS HE?"**_

_**Pitch gave him a mock look of confusion. "I have no idea who you'r- Ah..." The grin appeared again. "Him. He's right here of course." Pitch snapped.**_

_**The ground began to shake.**_

_**If you ever asked Jack, he would deny ever being afraid of Bunny. He was a rabbit! Why would he be?**_

_**But in that moment...**_

_**He was utterly, completely, ABSOLUTELY terrified of Bunny.**_

_**If he thought Pitch was tall right then, Bunny was even taller. His eyes glowed red in the dimness. His normally bright, fun blue fur was a dull, washed out gray. Jack stared at him.**_

"_**I've learned a few tricks." Pitch said, his voice like butterscotch on steel. "This is one is my favorite. I can a lot more than give people bad dreams with my sand." he turned and walked to Bunny's side. "I can turn my victims **_**into ****_their nightmares." he began to walk away. "Be ready, Jack. I'm coming back. And I WILL succeed."_**

_**Just before he disappeared, he said, "Destroy him."**_

_**With a feral cry, Bunny lunged at Jack.**_

_**He screamed.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DO YOU HATE ME? T_T<br>NO?  
>THANK YOU 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello.**

**So, I'm sorry we haven't really gotten to the Frostbunny part of A "Frostbunny" Fic**

**But just hang in there. Good relationships don't just happen overnight.**

**Love you guys (sorry for length of chapter)**

* * *

><p>"Jack! Jackie!"<p>

"No!" Jack screamed, shooting up. Someone grabbed him, and he immediately started to struggle. The person let go, and Jack tumbled to the floor. He curled up in a ballm whimpering.

The person put a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, it's alright. Calm down."

Jack moved his head until he could peek out. Bunny, the real Bunny, stared back at him, worry clear on his face.

Jack jumped up, clutching him tightly, tears spilling down his face. Bunny sat him down on the couch and held him, awkwardly rubbing his back. Tooth, who had followed Bunny in, fluttered nearby, worry all over her face.

"What happened?" She asked the still sobbing Jack. Bunny motioned for her to wait. Jack buried his face in Bunny's fur, matting it with his slushy, salty tears. Slowly, he got his tears under control.

"Pitch." He sputtered, wiping at his eyes. He still clung to Bunny. "He, he k-killed you all, a-and, there was blood everywhere an-"

Jack's stomach gave a violent lurch. Tooth, seeing his face pale even more than it already was, grabbed the nearest waste basket and held it in front of him. Bunny pulled him off, but held his arm.

All the food Jack had eaten in the past few days suddenly made a reappearance (which was only bread and water). Bunny rubbed his back as he vomited.

When he was done, Tooth put a hand on his forehead.

"God, Jack, you're warm again! I'm getting the thermometer." She flew out of the room.

Bunny jumped when Jack burst into tears once more. "Oi, Jack, it's arite!"

Jack just bawled, burying his face in Bunny's chest again. Bunny just held him, wishing for something to do to help. The normal, teasing Jack he could handle easily. This Jack, not so much.

Before he could think twice about it, Bunny bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's head.

They both froze.

"Bunny...?" Jack sniffed, looking up at him. There was confusion and a glimmer of something Bunny couldn't name in his eyes. A frosty blush dusted Jack's cheeks.

Before either of them could say anything, Tooth returned with the thermometer. Sandy followed this time.

Tooth placed her hand under Jack's chin and turned him to face her. He let go of Bunny and stared at her, eyes wet. She stuck the thermometer under his tongue.

She took it out when it beeped. "Oh Jack," she sighed. "79.8 degrees."

Jack frowned. "How long was I asleep?"

Sandy held up two fingers.

"Only two hours?"

Nod.

Jack sighed.

Bunny rubbed his back again. "Let's get ya in that bath. Is it ready, Tooth?"

Tooth nodded. "The yetis have been keeping it cold."

Jack stood, too quickly. The world spun, and his knees buckled. Bunny caught him before he hit the floor.

"C'mon." He said quietly, exiting, Jack in his arms. Sandy and Tooth followed.

Tooth moved to the front and lead them to the bathroom where they had made the bath. Once there, Bunny motioned for Tooth and Sandy to leave. "I'll watch him. You guys go make him something to eat. He's all skin and bones." The two left without complaint.

Bunny gently put Jack down. The little frost sprite held onto the tub for support. Bunny reached to help him, but Jack weakly swatted him away. "I got it."

Bunny turned away, torn between helping Jack, and not wanting to see him naked. When he heard Jack get into the tub, he decided to bear it.

Jack held on to both sides of the tub, eyes closed. Lucky for Bunny, the ice in the tub covered up anything private.

Bunny gently tapped Jack's cheek with one paw. "No sleepin', mate."

Jack whined, eyes still closed. "But I'm tired."

"I know, Frostbite, but ya just gotta stay awake a while. Talk to me if ya need to, just no sleepin'."

Jack pried his eyes open and blinked at Bunny. For a fleeting second, the word 'cute' flashed in Bunny's mind. He pushed it away. _'The hell's wrong with me?'_ He thought. _'Why_ _am I suddenly making eyes at Jack? I barely even like the guy.'_ Bunny scrubbed his face hard.

"Bunny?" Jack asked.

"Yea?"

"What should I talk about?"

Bunny thought about it, sitting next to the tub. "Anything ya want, I guess."

Jack nodded. He talked about Jamie, his first believer and one of his best friends, and how much fun he had playing with the little boy. He spoke of Baby Tooth, and how she smothered him in kisses whenever they saw each other.

What he talked about next slightly shocked Bunny.

Jack talked about the guardians, and his feelings about all of them. He spoke of how he looked up to North like a father. He spoke of his love for Tooth's motherly nature, and how Sandy made him feel better when he was sad. Bunny didn't think Jack was aware he was confessing so much. Jack's eyes were half open, but his blinks were long and slow. This Jack, fever strung and sleepy, was so different from the normal, snowstorms and teases Jack. This Jack was so open, so trusting. He'd never talked to Bunny like this.

Then again, Bunny had never shown him enough kindness for him to think he could. Bunny's heart clenched.

Suddenly, Jack stopped talking. "Bunny?" He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still think I'm not fit to be a guardian?"

Bunny 's eyes widened. The question caught him completely off guard. Jack watched, eyes fully open. Bunny scratched his head.

"Well, ya got a lot ta learn, that much is true. But..." Jack sat up a little more in the tub.

"But...?"

Bunny reached over and ran a paw through Jack's hair. "I think ya got what it takes."

Jack smiled. A big, bright, pearly white smile that made Bunny's heart stutter.

They sat there in silence for a while, Jack splashing around, Bunny just watching him. Every once in a while, Bunny would reach forward and caress Jack's hair.

"Bunny?"

Bunny grunted, still running a paw through Jack's hair.

"What happened after I got hurt?"

Bunny froze.

Jack waited patiently for Bunny to say something. The rabbit let out a breath and rubbed his face.

"Not much. I lost it and tried ta beat the tar outta Pitch. North had to pick me up by the scruff a my neck so we could get you to the Pole..." Bunny began to caress Jack's hair again. "Luckily the scratches weren't that deep, there were just so _many_." Jack gently took Bunny's paw in his hands. It was shaking. "Ya bled a lot... I panicked quite a bit." Jack could hear Bunny get choked up. He cleared his throat.

Jack held Bunny's hand tightly in his own. Bunny leaned over, and pressed his nose to Jack's cheek. He was slightly shocked when Jack leaned in a bit. His face was still warm, just not as much as before. Bunny smiled against his will.

A knock on the door startled them. They jumped apart.

"Are you guys ok in there? Can I come in?" It was Tooth.

"Yeah, we're fine. Come in."

Slowly the door opened, and Tooth flew in. She closed it behind her and came over. She carried a bundle in her arms. "Hey Sweet Tooth." She said, smiling brightly at Jack. She sat beside Bunny on the ground. "I brought you some clothes. Whenever you feel like getting out, they'll be right here." She set the bundle down. "Also, I have a question."

"What?" Jack said. Both Bunny and Tooth could hear the wariness laced in his voice.

"We want to make a room for you here in the Pole. We want to make it like your home, but we've never seen it. Can you describe it to me?" Jack saw Bunny 's ear prick up in curiosity.

"You guys don't have to do that for me." He said in typical Jack manner, avoiding the question. Bunny didn't like it.

"You need a place to rest Jack. We can't just leave you on the couch until you get better. Even if we do, you still need a room. We all have rooms here, why not you too?" Tooth gave Jack a hard stare. "Jack, where do you sleep?"

Jack stared down at the water, lips pressed together tightly. Tooth and Bunny stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't sleep much, but when I do, it's in a tree or something like that. Little resting spots. Sometimes I just lay out in the snow. Just to rest." Jack didn't look at them when he said it, and his trademark smirk rested on his lips. Bunny and Tooth started at him, disbelieving.

"Trees?" Tooth squeaked. "He Sleeps in trees?" Bunny said nothing, just stared at Jack.

"It's not so bad." Jack insisted, turning to them. They shook their heads.

"Jack, trees ain't a home. Don't ya got a place you can really rest, relax? Somewhere you can go when things seemed to just pile up on ya?" Bunny asked.

Jack shook his head, an action that broke Bunny's heart.

Tooth rose to her feet. "That isn't right. Not at all." Jack opened his mouth to argue, but tooth held up a hand. "Don't, Jack! You can't justify this! Sleeping in trees?! You aren't an animal, Jack, you shouldn't live like one!" Her wings fluttered crazily, buy she stayed grounded.

"Tooth!" Bunny barked. "Get a hold a yerself!"

Jack watched as Tooth visibly deflated, covering her mouth with one hand. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Bunny turned to Jack. He was curled up in the tub, thankfully covering any private areas that were previously covered by now melted ice. His expression was carefully blank, but Bunny could see the shame and hurt in his big blue eyes. He reached out and held the boy's cheek in his paw. Jack stiffened. "It ain't nothing to be ashamed about, Jackie. We just wish we woulda known so we could help ya. Trees ain't no place for a kid to sleep at night." Jack pushed his hand away and turned his back to him.

Bunny couldn't stop his ears from pinning themselves to the back of his head.

Tooth put a hand on Jack's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. She stepped back, hurt in her eyes. "Don't worry, Jack. We're going to make you a home here. A good one too. Just you wait." She flew out.

Bunny glared at Jack's back. "Ya hurt her feelings, ya know." Jack merely shrugged.

"Can you please turn around?" Bunny sighed. Jack did. His expression was still blank, but his eyes shone with unshed tears. Bunny made a sound of sympathy.

"Hey, hey, no tears. It's a'right." Jack's heart thumped at the tenderness in Bunny's eyes and voice. A frosty blue blush appeared on his cheeks when Bunny lightly dabbled his eyes with a towel. Jack blinked up at him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you care?" Asked Jack. His eyes well again. "After so long..."

Bunny went cold. His ears, which had just risen back to full height, came back down and stayed there. Jack watched him, ignoring the tears in his eyes.

"Jack..." Bunny started. "I know... I know... God, I'm so sorry." Before his mind could tell him no, he wrapped his arms around the boy, not caring that he was naked.

So many years. So many YEARS they had left this boy alone, fending for himself. For bunny, it was even worse. Jack had been his friend and roomate for many of those years. Jack had made a home in the Warren. They'd almost been family.

Then, Easter of '68 happened.

Bunny had lost his temper at Jack's snowstorm, yelling at him to get lost and never come back to the Warren. He'd watched with a broken heart as Jack flew away to MiM knows where.

And Jack never had never come back.

After the initial battle with Pitch, Bunny had tried to get Jack to come back and stay with him, just like before. He'd felt so terrible about his behavior. But Jack had politely but firmly declined, and Bunny realized that Jack had shut himself off from his past friend, and to add insult to injury, everyone else.

It hurt.

"We shouldn't ave left ya alone all those years like we did. We'll never be able to make up for it, we know. But Jack, ya don't know how sorry we are. We know we can't make up for it, but it won't stop us from trying. Ya wanna know why we care now? Cause we know how wrong we were. 'Specially me." Jack had slowly snaked his arms around Bunny, burying his face in his chest. He was crying once more, and it made Bunny's eyes mist over too.

Bunny pulled Jack out of the tub, and helped him stand. Before the boy could complain, Bunny draped a towel around him. Jack pulled it tight.

"Get dressed, and we'll go get you something to eat. Then we'll see about that room." He gave Jack a pat on the shoulder. "Ya deserve a home Jack. And we're gonna give ya one." Bunny got up and started to leave.

"Bunny?"

Bunny stopped, and turned around. "Yeah?"

Jack stared at him, eyes still glistening. "I don't want my home to be here... I want..."

Bunny waited.

"I want to come back to the Warren." Jack rushed out. Bunny's eyes widened.

"Ya mean it?"

Jack nodded. Bunny smiled.

"Then a room's waiting you whenever you want it." Bunny couldn't stop the chuckle that came at Jack's expression. Jack's eyes were so bright it almost hurt to look, and the relief was clear.

"Hurry up and dress." Bunny murmured, and left.

"Thank MiM." He heared Jack say as the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOORAY! THE FROSTBUNNY PART! PLEASE FORGIVE SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p>Bunny couldn't remember ever being so happy.<p>

He watched as Jack looked around the roon in awe. It had been so long since the teen had seen his room, he'd forgotten what it looked like. He stepped forward and ran a hand over the blue flower "wallpaper". He looked at the bed, a twisted collection of tree roots that formed a small nest-like frame. The soft bedding Bunny had first put in it for Jack was still there, kept clean over the years by Bunny. Jack stared at the bed with a small smile.

"I never really changed anything after ya left." Bunny said. "I was holding out hope that you would come back, and..." Bunny's train of thought was lost when Jack turned to look at him. He positively radiated happiness, and the smile he was giving Bunny was tearing at his self-control.

Bunny had long since admitted to himself that he liked Jack. For if E. Aster Bunnymund was anything, he was honest, with himself, and everyone else. He was terrified of the prospect, him liking Jack that way, but at least he was honest with himself about it. He held out no hope for Jack liking him though. There was too much pain in their history for Jack to even consider it, he thought.

But just maybe...

Bunny was returned to reality when Jack flew foward, throwing his arms around the enormous rabbit. He laughed. "Happy, are we?"

Jack nodded. He looked up at Bunny, resting his chin on his chest. "It's... good to be home." He murmured.

Bunny's eyes widened. He smiled.

"It's good to have you home." He said.

* * *

><p>It started with an egg.<p>

Jack had been staying in the Warren with Bunny for a sevral months now, and Easter had come and gone just days before. That didn't matter to Bunny though. He had taken only the day after Easter off before beginning preperations for next Easter.

"Bunny?" Jack asked.

Bunny only grunted, focusing intently on painting an egg.

"I have a suprise for you."

Bunny painted on one last detail, then looked up. Jack stood staring at him, rocking back and forth on the balls of his bare feet. His hands and staff were behind his back.

"Alright. What is it?" Bunny asked.

Jack thrust out his hands, beaming.

Bunny stared down at gift, eyes as big as could be. What appeared to be a crystalline egg sat in Jack's hands, winking gently in the sun filtering in fron the ceiling. White flakes rested at the bottom, and in the center, two figurines were having a snowball fight. Bunny peered closer, smiling when he saw that the two figurines were he and Jack. He took the egg from him.

"What do you think?" Jack asked. "It's ice, but it won't melt. North helped me make it. That's why I've been gone so long, and missed Easter. I really wanted to surprise you with something-"

"Yer rambling, Jack." Bunny murmured, gently shaking the egg, smiling as the snow flew around the figures. "What's the occasion, though?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "I just thought that you deserved ... you know, a thank you for all the stuff you've done for me and...I just really wanted to give you something...Do you like it?" he murmured, looking down at the ground.

Bunny looked up at him. Jack peeked back up through his bangs, hope and anxiety in his eyes.

"I love it, Jackie." Bunny said proudly. Jack bounced up and down, doing a victory dance of sorts. Bunny laughed outright. It was a simple thing, the egg. But it had been so long since Bunny had gotten an actually gift of any kind that it meant so much more to him.

Bunny tucked the little egg into his bandolier. "You know, you owe me since you missed Easter." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Then, it was a nightmare.<p>

Bunny was no stranger to nightmares. They had plagued him for most of his immortal life, leaving him tossing and turning, waking up screaming in a cold sweat, and sometimes, tears.

When Jack had a nightmare however, the fear in his scream delivered a fear to Bunny on a level he has never felt before.

Bunny had dropped everything and raced to Jack's room, nearly taking his door off the hinges. Glowflowers overhead opened up, casting a dim glow over the whole room. Jack sat, curled in a ball, on the bed, back pressed against the corner. He shook violently.

Bunny went to him. "Jack?" He said gently, putting an arm on his knee. Jack flinched, pulling himself into a tighter ball on the bed. Bunny reached for him again, gripping his leg gently but firmly this time. He spoke in hushed tones.

"It's a'right, Jack. It was only a nightmare. S'okay." Jack slowly stopped shaking, but didn't move. Bunny waited.

"Want ta talk about it?" Bunny asked after a tense silence. Jack shook his head.

More silence.

"Want me ta stay with ya?"

A pause, and then a slow nod.

Bunny got on the bed and pulled Jack to him. Jack clutched at the fur of Bunny's chest, burying his face in it. Bunny put his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, his vocie muffled by fur.

"Fer what?"

"For scaring you, and making you come in here." Jack removed his face from Bunny's chest. "I shouldn't have... I don't normally-" A paw over his mouth stopped him.

"Ya don't hafta explain anything, Jack. Just try and get some sleep. I'll be right here." Jack looked up at Bunny for a moment. Bunny gazed back down at him with tenderness and caring, something he never would have done before. Jack blushed furiously when he became aware of how _close _they were. If he just stretched his neck a little...

Jack buried his face in Bunny's chest again, breathing in the scent of earth, flowers, and chocolate. It was strangely enticing. "Goodnight." He mumbled.

"Goodnight." Bunny said. He held Jack close nd closed his eyes.

This time, Jack dreamed of flowers, easter eggs, and a certain 6-foot-everything rabbit holding his hand.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was a kiss.<p>

It was now the middle of summer, and Jack and Bunny had become closer. Bunny had moved Jack into his room, and they slept together every night. During the day they went their separate ways, but in the evenings, they shared a meal and talked, ranging from the basic "how was your day" to things like belief in true love and such. They could never make eye contact during a conversation about the latter, but if they did, they would smile and try to laugh away the tension.

Although neither of them spoke about it, the attraction between them was clear. Both had talked about it with the three other guardians (unbeknownst to each other of course), and had been advised to admit how they felt to the other.

And that's exactly what they did.

It had been a warm, breezy summer day. Bunny had surprised Jack with a picnic above ground. They'd laid out a picnic blanket and munched on salad and fruit. Bunny had taken the liberty of making green iced tea, something Jack loved. After eating, they lay sprawled in silence for a while, Bunny sketching in a sketchbook, Jack staring at the clouds.

"Bunny?" Jack said tentatively. He rolled onto his stomach to stare at Bunny

"Hmm?" Bunny didn't look up from the notebook, but his ears twitched. Jack giggled a little.

"I have something to tell you.. but I don't know how you'll react."

This got Bunny's attention. He put down his materials and looked at Jack, eyebrows furrowed. "What's the matta, Snowflake?"

Jack almost forgot what he was going to say. Every time Bunny used one of his many nicknames, his heart melted. Jack blushed.

"I.. I think I might..." Taking a deep breath, Jack blurted. "I love you!"

Bunny's eyes widened. For a moment the air was tense. Jack waited, hand over his mouth, for Bunny to say something. He had given himself a pep talk earlier in case of rejection. He was just hoping it wasn't neccessary.

"You... love me?" Bunny stammered. Jack nodded.

More tense silence.

"I...I..." Jack squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Bunny to say something.

"I love you, too."

Jack's eyes flew open. Bunny stared back at him, smiling brightly. Jack almost couldn't believe it.

"You do?" he whispered. Bunny nodded.

"Have fer a long while now... Just been too scared to admit it." Bunny gentl put a paw under Jack's chin, and pulled him forward...

And kissed him.

Bunny's kiss was soft and sweet. Jack's enitred being fluttered. He thought he would float away.

Bunny pulled Jack closer to him. He broke the kiss, planting kisses on Jack's head and face, causing him to gigle again.

"I love you." Bunny murmured, stroking Jack's cheek.

"I love you, too." Jack murmured back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Frostbunny! Sweet ending right? (I hope). Sorry if that feels a little (or a lot) rushed.<strong>

**It's not over yet, though.**

**What's an M rating without a little M? And didn't Pitch promise a return?**

**STAY TUNED.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE SEVERE DELAY. I HAD TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL, MY GRADES WERE GOING DOWN FASTER THAN THE TITANIC.**

**ENJOY! MORE TO COME SOON.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We wish you a merry Christmas,<em>**

**_We wish you a merry Christmas,_**

**_We WISH you a merry Christmas_**

**_And a happy New Year!_**

Jack snuggled into Bunny's side, enjoying the warmth of him. The whole room was toasty warm, and he was sweaty slightly, but he didn't care. He was enjoying cuddling with Bunny, something they rarely did when not asleep. As if reading his mind, Bunny put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Jack absently rubbed the fur on Bunny's arm.

"I am assuming everyone is comfortable, yes?" North rumbled from a huge arm chair in the corner. Content sighs and murmurs answered him. Everyone was feeling drained from the Christmas feast they'd just eaten. It was something they'd done for years, the original four. They'd see North off when he left for his deliveries, wishing him luck. When he came back, they would celebrate with a feast prepared by North's best Yeti chefs. It was a ritual old as time, but this year it was something completely new. No one had ever expected a new guardian to enter their circle. Jack brought a youthful glee to the table, something they hadn't felt in years. He told stories and jokes and brought smiles to their faces. Their Christmases couldn't get any brighter.

Then Jack stole Bunny's heart.

In the long centuries after the slaughter of his people, Sandy, Tooth, and North watched Bunny slip into a live of cynicism and bitterness. He still tolerated their presence at gathering and meetings, but he had banned any and all visitors from his Warren. When Jack had been brought into their world, Bunny had extended an invitation for him to stay in the Warren. A ray of hope was born for the other three, who had lost any faith in getting their former friend back. After the Easter of 68, they watched broken hearted as any chance of the old Bunny's return evaporated.

None of them ever expected Bunny to fall in love with Jack.

The others watched in amazement as Bunny seemed to grow brighter and brighter each day with Jack, their joy sealed when the two showed at the feast - holding hands.

Their first Christmas as a couple was interesting. Neither Jack nor Bunny seemed able to be away from one another. They held hands when North took of in his sleigh, and Jack sat in Bunny's lap as they awaited his return. During the feast, their chairs were as close together as they could get them, and they even shared a plate. Tooth had giggled nearly all night.

North now sighed, a snore laced in it, trying to keep his eyes open. Tooth and Sandy lay curled side by side on the couch, leaning against each other. Sandy was sound asleep. Tooth gazed at him fondly, trying her hardest to stay awake. She looked up and locked eyes with Bunny. They both smiled.

"What's going on with you and Sandy?" He whispered. Tooth only shrugged, smiling down at the little star. She bent down, nuzzled his hair with her nose, and closed her eyes.

"Feels like love." She Sighed quietly. Bunny smiled. Jack stirred next to him.

"Sleepy, Jackie?" Bunny whispered. Jack nodded slowly, borrowing further into Bunny's side. Bunny chuckled and picked him up, heading to the guest room North had decided for him long ago. Jack's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled sleepily at Bunny before they closed again.

Bunny entered the room and close the door. It was nearly freezing in his room, the fireplace absent of any fire. Bunny thought about lighting it, but dismissed the idea. He would just hog the blanket. He pulled back the comforter and put Jack underneath. He automatically curled into a tiny ball.

Bunny lay down beside Jack, pulling the conversation over both of them. He nuzzled Jack's head with his nose.

"Goodnight." He murmured.

Jack mumbled something unintelligible.

Bunny chuckled again and closed his eyes. He was asleep immediately.

Jack rolled over so his back was to Bunny. Bunny instinctively wrapped an arm around him.

Jack drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Jackie boy..."<em>

_Jack's blood ran cold at the sound of the familiar voice. Something cold and wet touched his cheek, jarring his eyes open. Pitch straddled him, grinning down, eyes a lusty gold. Jack could feel Pitch's bony legs on either side of him. The villain had his hands pinned above his head, and Jack could feel his erection between his legs._

_"I told you I'd be back." Pitch growled lustily, planting a wet kiss to the teen's cheek. Jack struggled, but pitch's hold on him was too strong. Pitch kept his hands pinned above his head with one hand, and used the other to caress Jack's side. All the time he kept kissing him._

_"I've wanted to do this for so long." He practically moaned. Jack only struggled harder, but to no avail. Pitch smirked._

_"I'm sorry, Jack. Would you like it better like this?" A darkness descended on Jack's eyes for a terrifying moment. When it lifted, he was staring E. Aster Bunnymund in the face._

_"Betta, mate?" Bunny's voice was his own, and it was not. A grown lay behind his normal Aussie drawl. He bent down and nipped Jack on the shoulder._

_Something in Jack snapped. Whether it was just the lusty look in Bunny's eyes, or the rich, musk of earth and chocolate that was purely Bunny, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted, needed Bunny inside of him._

_In a flash, Jack was naked and straddling Bunny, his lovers long shaft in to the hilt. Jack whimpered at the sudden pain and pleasure that flooded his senses._

_Jack rocked like a madman, moaning and whimpering. Beneath him, Bunny shivered and moaned, his hands planted firmly on Jack's skinny white hips._

_Jack's moans got louder as his release got closer. Beneath him, pitch returned to normal, a moaning, whimpering mess._

_"You will be mine." He panted, his fingers digging into Jack's hips. Jack was so close, he didn't care. He was almost there, just a little longer._

_Suddenly, Jack found himself on his hand and knees. Pitch's fingers in his hair, his rock hard penis in Jack's ass._

_Pitch thrusted slowly. "Tell me who you belong to." He growled._

_Jack whimpered hard, trying to get the rhythm going again, but pitch held firm._

_"Who do you belong to?" Pitch yelled, yanking Jack back by the hair. His thrust became erratic and quick, his own release upon him._

_"You. You. Yes yes yes-" Jack screamed as he came, a feral, evil scream. Pitch following close behind him._

* * *

><p>And inside North's workshop, in the middle of the night, a similar bone chilling scream ripped from Jack's throat, and echoed through the night.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO MY DARLINGS.**

**WELCOME TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MY FEEL TRIP.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"Jack! Jack! Open the door!"<p>

Jack curled tighter into a ball as the door boomed and rattled. He didn't know how long he'd been in the room, only that he planned to stay in there a lot longer.

The banging on the door ceased. "Jack?"

"Go away Bunny. I don't want to hurt you again." Jack called hoarsely, his voice weak from crying. A sharp pain in his chest made him cry out, and the banging began again.

"Jack, what's wrong? Lemme help ya!"

This time Jack did not reply.

What was wrong with him? Why had he hurt Bunny? Why did his chest hurt?

Bunny had told him what happened when he woke up. According to Bunny, he had woken screaming, his eyes black as coal. Before Bunny could calm him down, Jack had attacked him, choking him. His strength was unlike anything Bunny had ever seen of him, and it had taken more than one guardian to subdue the teen. He had attacked and injured every guardian at least once before they pinned him down. Jack hadn't remembered attacking anyone, only coming to to the worried and frightened looks of his friends, his head pounding. After Bunny explained what happened, he'd begun crying and flew off.

The north wind, his ever present mother in the sky, had taken him the one place she knew he would want to be: the Warren. Jack had stumbled around blindly, falling into a room and slamming and locking the door. For good measure, he froze it.

It was only a little later when Bunny found him.

Jack had heard Bunny calling out to him, and it had taken every ounce of strength to go running to him. It didn't matter anyway- Bunny had sniffed him out.

The banging ceased again, and it was quiet. Jack waited for Bunny to say something. Silence reigned.

"Jack?"

Jack jumped. He'd assumed Bunny had left.

"Please, snowflake. Don't shut me out again. Lemme help ya."

Tears pooled in Jack's eyes. He didn't WANT to keep Bunny out. If anything, he wanted to go running to him, bury his face in his soft fur, enjoy the feeling of his muscled arms around him... Jack choked back a sob.

"I know ya didn't mean ta hurt me... and I know yer scared... just please... don't shut me out..."

Jack heard how hard it was for Bunny to speak, heard the sobs held back in Bunny's voice, and it broke his heart. Bunny was strong - he didn't cry. Jack started to bawl uncontrollably.

He touched the ice on the door and watched as it melted. Throwing open the door, he rushed into Bunny's arms, crying into his fur. Bunny rocked him gently.

When the tears finally subsided, Jack pried himself away and leaned against the wall. Bunny said nothing.

"What's wrong with me, Bunny?" Jack asked quietly, looking down at the ground. Bunny still said nothing.

Jack's eyes traveled up Bunny's arm. the fur was matted closer to his shoulder, stained a dirty red by blood from when Jack had attacked him. Just looking at it made him feel sick and angry at himself.

Bunny hopped forward and pulled Jack to him. He nuzzled his face in his hair and rubbed his cold nose on his cheek.

"We're not exactly sure what's going on, Jack. It caught us off guard as much as you." Jack started to wiggle away, but Bunny held him firm. "But," he said, "were gonna help ya. You're not alone, snowflake. We're here for you."

Jack buried his face in Bunny's chest. "I'm sorry." He squeaked, resisting the urge to cry again. He was done crying. He just wanted to be with Bunny.

"Let's go back to North and the others. We can figure out what's going on there." Bunny suggested. Jack hesitated, but finally nodded. The next thing he knew, Bunny was carrying him through the tunnel to North's.

"By the way... Call me Aster, Snowflake." Bunny murmured.

* * *

><p>"Is Pitch. I am sure."<p>

North brought his fist down on his work desk. The bang echoed around the room causing both Sandy and Bunny to jump. In the corner, Jack twitched and whimpered in his sleep. Tooth, curled up beside him, shot awake. She peered sleepily at the boys.

North mouthed the word 'Sorry' and waved at her. She nodded once and snuggled back into Jack's stomach. Jack relaxed slightly.

Sandy glared at Jack, but then relaxed. Bunny chuckled softly.

"Don't get all riled up, Sandy. Tooth's only got eyes for you. Look." Bunny motioned to the stream of dreamsand Sandy had unconsciously let flow to Jack and Tooth. Sandy watched as two familiar figures formed over Tooth's head. Dream Sandy and Tooth were snuggling in a blanket, Tooth nuzzling his head. She kissed his cheek.

Bunny however, was focus on another strand of sand, this one above Jack's head. The sand did nothing, just swirled in a slow circle above him. The sand seemed unable to actually get to Jack.

"He's not dreaming." Bunny commented to North. North nodded sadly.

"He cannot. That is why we must help him." North walked around his desk. "First question we must ask is: What exactly caused Jack to lash out?"

Bunny began to pace. "That's what bothers me. Jack's been just fine since he got better. He hasn't been any kind a mad or angry at anyone. Why is he suddenly attacking us?"

North stroked his beard. "Is clear that Pitch is involved. When Jack attacked us, you saw his eyes turn gold, yes?"

Bunny nodded. "But we ain't seen hide nor tail of Pitch since the fight. And that was nearly two years ago!"

North nodded. "True, true..." He walked back to his desk and sat down.

Sandy, who had been looking at Tooth but listening to the men, perked up in sudden horror. With a large exclamation point above his head, he jumped in Bunny's path, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's the matta with you Sandy?" Bunny asked.

Both Bunnymund and North watched as images formed above Sandy's head.

Jack.

Pitch.

Jack, being struck and scratched by Pitch's sand.

At the last image, Bunny's fur itself paled. He didn't like to think about Jack's near death experience.

North stopped stroking his beard. "The sand... you are saying it is in Jack?"

Sandy nodded vigorously.

Bunny felt his heart stop. "Pitch's _sand _is _inside jack?"_

North nodded. "That would be most likely possibility. My only question is: Why now?"

Bunny turned to look at Jack. He had turned away from Tooth and was curled into himself like always. As though he could sense Bunny's eyes on him, he lifted his head and blinked at him sleepily.

Bunny smiled at him. "Hey." he said softly.

Jack said nothing, just offered a weak smile, rubbed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

"We gotta do somethin', North." Bunny said, turning to the Spirit of Wonder.

"Da. But first we must figure out why Pitch is doing this. Ir is not like him to personally attack one of us unless he can gain something from us."

"What's he got to gain from hurting Jack?" Bunny asked softly.

North slowly rose from his chair. "Think about it. We could not defeat Pitch those years ago without the help of Jack. Pitch cannot even hope to defeat us with Jack with us. He is the main threat to Pitch's plans. We must find way to remove sand without hurting Jack."

"What if we can't?" Bunny said.

"Here's hoping we can."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aster,<em>

_I've gone to look for Pitch. I want to end this._

_And if I can't, at least I won't hurt you anymore._

_I didn't think of it until now, but I know where Pitch is._

_I love you._

_Jack_

Bunny dropped the note on the floor, a numbing cool spilling through his veins. It had been several millennium since he'd ever been this afraid.

They had already been looking for Pitch in the last few weeks. It was hard, due to their working schedules, but they did it for Jack. So far they had looked in Burgess, all of Europe, and parts of Asia. They hadn't found a trace of the villain in their search, and whatever was plaguing Jack had gotten worse. His attacks happened every time he fell asleep, and large black stains had appear on parts of his body. Even his hair had begun darkening. It had gotten to a point where Jack was so cranky and ill that he had barricaded himself in his old room, only acquiescing to talk to Bunny through the door.

And now he was gone.

Bunny opened a tunnel to the Pole and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH, DRAMATIC. I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ANY GUESSES? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLOOOO.**

**OKAY SO... I'M SORRY FOR MY IRREGULAR POSTING SCHEDULE. EVERY TIME I TRY TO GET DOWN A SCHEDULE SOMETHING INTERFERES. SO FROM NOW ON, I WILL JUST POST AS MUCH AS I CAN, AND APOLOGIZE FOR LONG BREAKS IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS.**

**THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**GET READY FOR SOME DRAMA.**

* * *

><p><em>Some say the world will end in fire,<em>

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

Jack ran the poem through his head again and again. Bunny had told it to him once, because Jack wouldn't leave him alone. He hadn't meant to scare him with it, but he had at first. Later, however, it had become a source of comfort for Jack for unknown reasons. Now he said it again, replacing fire references with fear:

_Some say the world will end in fear,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of salty tears,_

_I hold with those who favor fear._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

Jack touched down on the ground. He was in the middle of the Arctic, The only place with temperatures he could stand. His heart was beating rapidly, his breaths short. He clutched his staff tightly in one hand.

With a bit of effort, he pushed himself back into the air. The winds aided him, worried about his frail state.

_Please go home_, it whispered. _You're sick..._

"I can't." Jack argued. "I have to find out what's going on."

The wind said nothing more, just carried him on.

When he got to his destination, it let him down gently.

_Please..._ said the wind.

Jack didn't reply.

The chasm stared back at him, cold and uninviting. Bad memories surrounded this place, Jack's former resting grounds. It had originally been the place Pitch had dumped him after breaking his staff. Then, Jack had returned after the battle, carving a home into the ice.

Now he was back with a different agenda.

He jumped down into the chasm, landing on his feet. It was deathly still at the bottom, and looked uninhabited. But Jack could feel a darker presence nearby.

He walked forward some, to an opening in the glacier face. He went in. It was darker than he remembered, but it was perfect for the man who inhabited it now.

A man who was waiting in the shadows.

"So you came." said the shadows, a smile in his voice. Jack stopped in his tracks.

"I knew you'd discover my hideaway. But I'm curious. Where are the others?"

Jack said nothing. The shadows began to laugh.

"You really think you can defeat me alone? Especially in your state of health? I never took you for the suicidal type, Frost."

"I didn't come here to talk, Pitch. Come out and fight me! We can end this right here, right now."

There was silence. And then:

"So be it."

A blast of black sand pushed Jack back out the way he came. He slammed against the ice on the other side, his head thudding loudly against it. For a moment he saw stars.

Pitch slithered out of the hole, towering over Jack like he did in his dreams. He grin wickedly.

"You're a fool, Frost, thinking you can take me on. If I wanted, I could destroy you where you sit. But I think I'll enjoy toying with you."

Jack jumped up, and with the little strength he had, pushed himself up into the air. Pitch followed, hot on his heels.

He grabbed Jack's ankle and flung him to the ground. Jack's chin slammed against the packed snow. He tasted blood.

"Running from a fight _you_ started, Frost? Tsk, tsk." Pitch sent another blast Jack's way, but he rolled away and onto his feet. He shot snow at Pitch, sending him flying backward. Jack attacked with all his strength, but Pitch matched him easily blow for blow.

"You can't defeat me Jack! Even if you managed to subdue me here, I can still end you."

Jack made to swing at Pitch with his staff, but a Nightmare kicked him in the head, knocking him down. The world spun.

Pitch lowered himself to the snow near Jack's head. Jack weakly turned in his direction, the world fuzzy.

"I think I've had a change of heart, Frost. I won't kill you just yet. You'll come in handy after all… Once you've healed a little of course."

Jack opened his mouth to retort… and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Jaaaack…"<p>

Jack pried his eyes open. His head was pounding, and he ached all over. The room was dimly lit, but the light hurt his eyes. When he tried to cover them, he realized his arms were chained to something. He tried lifting his legs and got the same results. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Oh Jack, going to sleep again? You've been dozing for two days already."

Jack's eyes flew open. Two days?

A silhouette appeared by his side. For a moment, Jack couldn't tell who – or what – it was.

Then it laughed.

"Poor Jackie. You could've had everything with me. A nice home. Power." Pitch bent down until their noses almost touched. "Someone to actually love you."

Jack spit at him.

Pitch growled and backhanded Jack across the face. Jack spit out the blood that collected in his mouth.

"That bad attitude will get you nowhere Frost. I hold your life in my hand."

Jack blinked stupidly. "What do you mean?" he asked hoarsely.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you don't know. The black outs? The dark skin and dark hair? The _dreams_?" Pitch put a lusty emphasis on the last word. Jack struggled not to vomit.

"I knew as much that it would be you. I just couldn't figure out... why?"

Pitch laughed. "It wasn't what I originally planned, I assure you. I had first planned to poison the little bird girl. She irritated me to no end. It would've been a small victory. But it was so much better when you stupidly _jumped in the way!_ You see Jack; my sand didn't just injure you. It entered your bloodstream as well, and slowly collected in your heart, where it sat dormant for years. I would have finished you off entirely, had your little Bunny not weakened me with his attacks. I hadn't counted on him going ballistic."

Jack closed his eyes against a sudden pulse of pain in his head, and then opened them again. "Why didn't you just kill me, then? Instead of giving me nightmares and poisoning me slowly? I'm your biggest threat. Why not take me out when you had the chance?"

"Oh I considered it greatly. Taking you out of the picture would have increased my chances of annihilating the rest of those guardians. But…" Pitch cupped Jack's cheek in his hand. Jack struggled, but acquiesced with a whimper when Pitch dug his fingernails in his face.

"I didn't plan on becoming infatuated with you. Now only did my sand give me the choice to poison you, it let me see what you see, hear what you hear, get inside your head… And you seemed to think about the Easter of '68 quiet often."

At the mention of that dreadful day, Jack blanched. "Not fondly, trust me." was all he could mutter.

Pitch released his face. "Deny it all you want, Frost. You know you still want me, just like you did then."

"I NEVER WANTED YOU!" Jack screamed, unable to control his temper any longer. It had been years since he'd gone down memory lane to the Easter of '68, and it wasn't something he wanted to do ever again. Right now, the one thing on his mind was Aster. He was probably panicking, looking everywhere for him.

"Aster, Aster, Aster. All you ever think about is that stupid rabbit. The same rabbit that broke your heart all those years ago when he abandoned you! What has he ever done for you that I haven't?!" Pitch stopped, and took a deep breath. "No matter. Soon, you'll only be thinking about one thing..." He snaked his bony fingers up Jack's sweatshirt. When he got to Jack's heart, he stopped.

"_Me._" He growled, and pressed on Jack's chest.

A white hot pain shot all through Jack's body.

Once more, he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>DO ANY OF YOU READERS EVER JUST GET SO MAD AT A FANFIC THEN REMEMBER THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WROTE IT?<strong>

**THAT'S HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW.**

**ALSO: MY ORIGINAL PLAN WAS TO NEVER REVEAL JUST WHAT HAPPENED DURING EASTER OF '68. (MOSTLY BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA WHAT DID HAPPEN UNTIL NOW xD)**

**BUT NOW THAT I HAVE ALLUDED TO IT, ALL WILL BE REVEALED AT SOME POINT IN THIS STORY. JUST A WARNING, IT MIGHT BE VERY ANTICLIMACTIC WHEN ALL IS REVEALED, BUT IT WILL AT LEAST BE... REVEALED.**

**UNTIL THEN, AU REVOIR MY DARLINGS!**

**EDIT: GUYS... AS THE STORY PROGRESSES, I'VE SEEN A DROP IN REVIEWS. I'M NOT ASKING FOR A FULL PARAGRAPH, BUT A LITTLE SMILEY AT LEAST WOULD BE NICE. JUST TO LET ME KNOW THAT MY STORY IS WORTH FINISHING. PRETTY PLEASE? :) THANKS TO ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS. IT'S BEEN A WHILE. THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT, BUT MORE ACTION WILL BE IN 10.**

**ENJOY.**

"Who are you?"

"Jack Frost."

"What is your purpose?"

"To destroy the Guardians."

"And?"

"To please you."

"Who am I?"

"Pitch Black. My..."

"Your...?"

"My... lover."

In a dark, dark room, a shadow grinned a gleaming, white grin. "That's right my dear. You are mine."

In the same room, a dark hair teen sat cross legged on the floor, his golden eyes focused intently on the shadow. "I... am yours."

* * *

><p>"We'll find him, Bunny." Tooth fluttered over to the Spring Spirit, settling on the floor near his seat. Bunny was seated in a sort of blanket nest, one he'd been occupying for almost three weeks. Upon discovering Jack had left to fight Pitch, Bunny had come to the Pole to alert the others. For the next several weeks, they spent every waking minute looking for their lost friend. They searched every nook and cranny, and hadn't found a single clue as to Jack's whereabouts. They'd even asked Jamie, Jack's first believer and best friend, whom Jack told everything. Not even he had heard from Jack in a while.<p>

"We've been telling ourselves that for days, Tooth. We've looked everywhere, and ain't found a single sign of him... he's gone."

Tooth gasped, and shot onto her feet. "E. Aster Bunnymund! Don't you dare give up!" She made to smack him, but Sandy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Baby Tooth, who had been silently atop Bunny's head, began to weep. Bunny picked her up and cradled her, saying nothing.

"Do not despair my friend. Jack is strong boy. I'm sure he is fine." North said, staring down at a map. On it, he was crossing off the places they had looked for Jack. Most of the world was crossed off, all except Antarctica and around the Pole. North got up and went to Bunny. "We have one last place to look. Surely Jack is in Antarctica. He is Spirit of Winter and Fun! He loves the cold. Maybe he has beaten Pitch and is healing there."

Bunny said nothing, just stared into the fire.

A malicious laughter filled the room.

"Look at the little rabbit pouting in his nest." A voice like butterscotch on steel filled the room. Tendrils of black shadow began to meet atop the Globe. The four guardians watched as Pitch formed, grinning at them from atop his perch.

"Hello there. Miss me, anyone?" Pitch laughed again.

Bunny jumped up, dropping Baby Tooth in the nest. "Pitch! You ugly mug. What did you do with Jack?!" He pulled out his boomerangs.

"Now why is it that, every time something in your oh so perfect little world goes wrong, you blame me?" Pitch tried to look insulted, but couldn't hold down his nasty grin.

"I'm in no mood for games, Pitch. Where is he?!" Bunny ready a boomerang to throw.

"Always impatient, aren't we rabbit?" Pitch rolled his eyes. "Keep your eggs in their baskets. He's safe in my lair. He is clothed and fed... and happens to be enjoying the darkness very much."

Bunny's fear level went up. _"What have you done to him?"_

Pitch snorted. "Don't get your ears in a twist, rabbit. He's fine. I can show you." Pitch snapped his fingers, and large black hole appeared in front of the globe. The Guardians watched as a small figure came into view. His hair was black, black as night, and he wore a familiar sweatshirt covered in snowflake patches, also black. The figure's skin was a smooth gray, his eyes large and gold. But despite these differences, the Guardians recognized their fifth member.

"_Jack._" The horror in Tooth's voice was evident. Baby Tooth flew back up to Bunny's head, gaping.

They watched as Jack interacted with a Nightmare, stroking its mane and speaking to it.

"How much longer until Pitch comes back? I miss him." he whined. The Nightmare snorted and Jack made a face.

"That's too long. I want him back _now,_ so we can go mess with people like he promised."

The Nightmare snorted again.

"I know, I know. I should be patient, he'll come back to me." Jack stroked the Nightmare one more time, and then froze.

"What if those stupid Guardians hurt him?!"

The Nightmare's head rolled, an equivalent of rolling it's eyes. Jack's own eyes turned a ferocious red.

"If they hurt him at all, they'll pay. Dearly. Especially that stupid rabbit, Bunnymund. He can hurt me all he wants, but if he hurts Pitch..."

Bunnymund flinched visibly at the acid is Jack's tone.

The Nightmare nuzzled Jack, and he cuddled up to it, closing his eyes.

The hole disappeared.

"See?" Pitch asked. "He's fine. My Nightmares are taking care of him in my place. And as you can see, he seems to enjoy the darkness very much."

"What did he mean about Bunny hurting him?" Tooth squeaked. "The way he said it... He's never been so angry..."

"Oh yes that. Well it seems my sand wiped his memories, and so I gave him some new ones. As far as he knows, the Blizzard of '68 is Bunny's fault. Really it was mine, but that's a story for another day." Pitch rolled his eyes and sighed. "I didn't come all this way to chatter with you. Be prepared, Guardians. Jack and I will be calling on you soon."

Before any of them could do anything, Pitch melted away.

"Jack..." Tooth's eyes began to water. "We have to help him."

Sand took her hand.

"We will. And we will rescue him." North said, sounding sure, but the uncertainty in his eyes betrayed him.

The others looked towards Bunnymund, waiting for him to say something, but he seemed to have retreated into his own mind.

Baby Tooth twittered something, looking distraught, and Tooth nodded.

"That's right. We don't know where he is." Tooth looked at North.

His face was grim. "Then we will just have to wait for Pitch to call on us."


	10. Chapter 10

**GASP.**

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I'M GONNA SKIP PAST THE EXPLANATIONS OF WHY I HAVEN'T POSTED AND JUST LEAVE IT AT THIS:**

**I'M SORRY**

**THANK YOU FOR WAITING PATIENTLY.**

**THIS IS ONE BIG SCENE THAT'S BEEN SPLIT UP INTO TWO PARTS BECAUSE IT'S SO DANG LONG.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>If there was anything in this world Jack Frost loved, it was snow.<p>

Before he was ever Jack Frost- when he was just Jackson Overland, taking care of his sister - he'd always loved the snow. It brought a sense of peace about him, he could never explain why. He always assumed that it was because with snow came winter, meals closer to the fire, more time indoors with his family.

Snow brought a certain kind of warmth.

So, Jack wondered as the black flakes hailed down, why do I not feel this warmth now?

Below, people were screaming. Jack could hear them even though he was high in the air. He watched as the Nightmares wreaked havoc on the city of Burgess, watch as Pitch, centered right in the middle of the chaos, grew taller and taller, cackling.

Pitch Black. Just his name sent a feeling fluttering in Jack's chest. Jack smiled as he watched his love. Pitch was his everything. He'd always taken care of Jack, unlike those other so called guardians. They'd shunned him, left him in the cold when he refused to go their way. The abandonment he could handle, no problem. That wasn't what made him hate the guardian's so.

No, it was the Easter of '68 that made Jack's stomach toss and turn.

If he thought about it too much, he could still feel those wretched paws on his skin, those disgusting, furry lips over his.

The pain of E. Aster Bunnymund taking away his innocence.

With a choked sob, Jack flew back to Pitch. His love smiled as he approached.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Pitch asked. Jack nodded, head bowed. Pitch, noticing his love's distress, shrank back down to his normal size and lifted his chin.

"What's the matter, Jack? You've been looking forward to this for weeks."

Jack looked up at Pitch's face. His features were twisted in true concern. Concern for him...

_"Stop yer cryin'. No one'll help ya anyway. It's not like anyone'll eva love ya..."_

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

"The rabbit must pay." He growled through clenched teeth.

Pitch leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You'll get your chance, I promise." He straightened when the sound of sleigh bells filled the air. "Actually, I believe the opportunity has just come."

Jack watched as the familiar red sleigh zigzagged through the air. For some reason, the sight made him laugh. Even pitch smirked.

"Now?" Asked Jack.

"Now."

Jack took off like a missile, flying just beneath the sleigh and it twisted and turned through the air. He followed as it hit the ground, full out laughing as the guardians tumbled out.

His laughter died as his eyes landed upon Bunny.

It didn't take long for the Nightmares to swarm around them, and for a while, he lost them all in the writhing ball of blackness. Frustrated, he was about to blast them all to pieces when he saw him.

E. Aster Bunnymund.

Before he could even think about it, Jack had thrown himself forward, sending both he and bunny to the ground. Bunny looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Jack!" He exclaimed. Jack growled. He struck bunny across the face.

"You'll finally get what's coming to you, rabbit!" He screamed, raising his hands to strike with his staff. He grunted and he was thrown off, his head cracking against the pavement.

"I don't want to fight you Jack!" Bunny said, hopping to his feet. Jack stood as well.

"If you didn't want to fight, you should've stayed away. It's too late to run. You're finally going to get what you deserve." With a cry of rage, Jack swung his staff, sending a blast of shard icicles at the rabbit.

And the fight was on.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH, SCARY. DON'T WORRY, I WONT LEAVE YOU HANGING AS LONG AS I DID BEFORE.<strong>

**LOVE YA'LL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

><p>Children watched from windows, horrified at the sight of two of their idols fighting in the streets. Tooth, North, and Sandy fought to help their friend – but the Nightmares were too many, and held them back. They knew Bunny would not put up much of a fight. He would only defend himself.<p>

The battle raged on for what seemed like hours before a well executive swing of his staff had Jack towering over a beaten and bloody Bunnymund. The thick black flakes dropped from the sky like rockets, obscuring everyone's vision. Behind him, though he could not see it, lay the guardians, defeated. All they could do was watch from their respective places on the ground as one of their friends murdered the other.

Pitch surveyed the scene with unrestrained glee. Everything he had hoped for was coming to him! The fear in the air was thick and rich; the guardians lay defeated at his feet; and Jack Frost was his, as he was always meant to be.

Pitch slithered through the shadows until he was just behind Jack. He leaned over his lover's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Toy with him a little. Make him hurt for all the pain he gave you. And when you're done… Finish him. I'll be waiting for you at the edge of the city." He disappeared.

Bunny watched dizzily as Jack watched him, his eyes cold and calculating. He knew this was his last chance.

"J-Jack… please…" he cringed inwardly at how weak his voice sounded. "Stop this… we can help you! Whatever Pitch did to you-"

Jack struck him. "The only thing Pitch ever did was love me! He took me in when you and those stupid "Guardians" left me out in the cold!"

Bunny managed to roll away from the next strike. "We never left you in the cold! Whatever he told you wasn't true! We were a family, you, me, Tooth, the others." He struggled to his feet. In irritation, Jack froze his feet to the ground.

"He told me you'd try and play games. Well I'm not having it. You're going to pay, Bunnymund. Not just for abandoning me. You're going to pay for what you did on Easter of '68."

Bunny's expression was one of utter confusion. "You're going to kill me for yelling at you? If that was the case, you'd think I'd be dead a long time ago."

Jack scoffed. "Don't play games, rabbit. You may want to cover up the nasty deed you committed that night. But I won't let you." Jack struck him again.

"Jack, what did I do?" Bunny cried. "At least tell me what I did!"

"You violated me!" Jack screamed, swinging his staff again. Bunny was sure he heard a few ribs break.

"Pitch warned me! He told me you were up to no good. But did I listen? No! And then you… you came and you took away my innocence! You treated me like trash! You used me!" Jack raised his staff. "And now I finally get my revenge."

It all happened in a blur. Jack brought down his staff, intent on simultaneously cracking Bunny's skull open and freezing him. Just as he was about to do it, Bunny grabbed the staff and twisted, pulling Jack toward him.

"I would never hurt you like that. You have to fight the darkness, Jack. It's messed with your memories. Fight it Jack!"

"You're lying!" Jack shriekd, attempting to free himself. With another cry of rage, he tore free from Bunny's hold, but Bunny mamaged to pull him back, spinning him around in the process.

They're lips locked, and everything came rushing back.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon Frostbite. I swear I ain't mad at ya. I just wanna take care of ya."<em>

_"I think I might… I love you!"_

_"I love you too."_

_"Please, snowflake. Don't shut me out again. Lemme help ya."_

_"I love you."_

* * *

><p>Bunny released him. There were tears pouring down his face, and Jack's as well. Jack took a step back, shaking.<p>

"Jack…?"

Jack shook his head widly. This couldn't be right. He had never been Bunny's lover. It has always been Pitch. Bunny had hurt him, violated him. Bunny -

A pulse of pain brought him to his knees. He screamed.

_A pair of paws slowly morph into a pair of cold white hands._

_A pair of ears into slick black hair._

_Malicious green eyes to malicious gold ones._

_Memories of Pitch's evil, Bunny's love._

_They all came back to him._

Everyone watched in awe as the hue of night leeched itself from Jack's person. His hair returned to white, his sweatshirt a brilliant blue. Slowly, the ash-like flakes of snow began to slow.

Jack slowly lifted his head. "B…Bunny?"

* * *

><p><strong>SO I'M SORRY THAT THAT WAS KIND OF ANTI-CLIMACTIC. THOSE OF YOU WITH IQS ARE SMART ENOUGH TO PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER ABOUT EASTER OF '68. I'LL HOPEFULLY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. I THINK THERE'S ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT.<strong>

**BYE BYE NOW!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Allo.**

**So here is the next chapter. It's not quite what you might expect, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Pitch Black did not consider himself a very bad man.<p>

Everything he did, he for the sake of staying alive, staying relevant. Fear was a necessary part of life – it kept you on your toes and alert, sometimes helped you discern a good idea from a bad one. True, you could use common sense, but everyone knew that even that was tinged with just the tiniest bit of fear. Pitch Black was only doing what he was meant to.

That's the like he told himself the day he awakened the sand in Jack Frost's heart.

Pitch never went a day without feeling even the smallest hint of guilt for the Easter of '68. There was no excuse he could ever muster that would justify his actions, no excuse he could ever muster at all other than "I wanted him." Jack Frost was always his worst temptation. One he tried (in vain) to resist. Had it not been for his living with Bunnymund, he might have been able to, but seeing Jack with him every day, not being able to touch him like the others… it brought out something primal and possessive in him, and he took what he wanted in a lust filled rage. He'd gone into hiding after that, his more human side (while, fading with every passing day, still managed to hold on) making him unable to face anyone. However, the fear in the world dwindled, so he schemed again to raise it. Fat lot it got him. Nothing more than another tragic beating by these so called Guardians. It didn't help that he had to face Jack again that time.

It was pure, horrifying luck that Jack had been the one to be blasted by the sand stream that day, Pitch had not been weakened by Bunnymund as much as he claimed – more so, the shock of what he had done sent him scurrying away. Coward! He was nothing more than a coward! But what could he do? His humanity wasn't gone just yet.

Pitch's primal urges only grew as he heard the intimacy between Bunnymund and Jack through Jack's own ears; see it with Jack's own eyes. There was no sex, thankfully, from what he heard- but the pet names and whispers of sweet nothings late at night were enough. If he was asked, years down the road, he would tell you that's what set him off, set him to make an attack on Bunnymund's life through Jack. His lust, his darkness, his evil – it was taking him over, drowning out what was left of Pitch before he was Pitch, drowning out what little _Kozmotis _had been in him… Gods he did deserve his end, and he knew he would meet it soon.

Fighting Jack in the South Pole was one of the worst moments in Pitch's miserable life. He had not _wanted _to hurt him, but he wanted to _own _him, and that enough hurt the young spirit. Once he activated the sand completely, changed Jack completely, he got what he wanted. Jack wanted no one else, only him, only his love, only his body – but it wasn't real. His emotions were in Pitch's hands, molded by his will, memories given him to replace the old ones… but it wasn't real.

As Jack fought the Guardians, Pitch realized he was going to lose. No amount of fear would ever cancel out the all-consuming love Bunny had for Jack. No amount of twisting and manipulating would ever make Jack truly _love _him. He could have all the fear, all the power, _CRUSH _the Guardians once and for all… but he would never be satisfied. That's when Pitch realized it:

He was giving up.

He was tired of the games.

Tired of the roundabout fights with him as the loser.

In that moment, the last shreds of Kozmotis wrapped around his soul… and he gave up.

Realizing this, Pitch did what he always did when the odds turned against him – he ran.

It didn't surprise him when he began to weaken. He knew, as much as he wanted it otherwise, Jack would never truly be his. He also knew, as much as he desperately wished otherwise, he would never be able to keep his hold on him. Knowing this, Pitch waited patiently for his end.

Though he flew with Sandy, Pitch still saw Jack first. The boy was himself again, his pale, yet bright, winter self. Despite only having shreds of his humanity left, Pitch was slightly happy to see Jack that way. This was the Jack he loved, the jack he wanted so much it hurt.

He spent so much time staring at Jack, that he didn't see Bunny until he was nearly on top of him. Had a fearling not interfered, Pitch was sure the fight would have been over before it started.

"Pitch Black!" Even angry, that voice was so attractive to him, "Prepare to be destroyed."

Pitch laughed internally. The child sounded for all the world, like a bad actor. Pitch dodged his attacks with ease, tendrils of black sound and fearlings coming from him. He was certain he was going down, but not without a fight.

All in all. The fight didn't last long. Sand whips, frost blasts, boomerangs, sabre cuts, pecks, bites, nips, from those stupid little tooth collectors! (Where did they even come from?) They had Pitch on the ground, weak and bleeding, in minutes.

They came to a silent agreement that Jack would deliver his "death". Pitch only stared at him as he came forward. There were dark circles under Jack's eyes, and he was clearly exhausted from the past mere minutes of events.

"I hate you. You know that right?"

Pitch nodded.

"You're scum. Do you know _that_?"

Again, he nodded.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Pitch smirked, and with as much sincerity as he could muster, said "I'm so sorry."

He blasted Jack with every ounce of dark energy he had.

The resulting scream was both music and torture to his ears.

Pitch flew up into the air, Jack hot on his heels. None of the others followed, leaving the fight to Jack and Pitch.

They came face to face in the air. "Don't make this harder than it has to be Pitch." Pitch almost laughed.

"I'm giving you an out. You're absolutely exhausted. Even in my weakened state, you can't beat me." To prove his point, Pitch blasted him again with what little strength he had. Jack went whirling, but quickly got an attack of his own going. The two struggled to gain and upper hand.

"Give up!" Pitch roared, stopping for a moment. Jack looked to be struggling, ready to drop to the ground at any moment.

Jack raised his arms, and the most beautiful thing happened. Blue swirled around him, moving faster, faster, faster. Snow rained down from the air, and Jack's eyes glowed white, like sunlight bouncing off snow. Pitch's eyes widened.

_No. _he thought. _He couldn't be-_

"Never." Growled Jack.

It was like a thousand icicles piercing his soul. As the sheer force of Jack's power ripped through him, Pithc could only think two things, both in despair.

_You fool…_

_I'll be back…_

The world went black.

Pitch Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it interesting? I really hope you liked it. Sorry if it seemed rushed or not very good. The next chapter should be up soon, a little angstier than this one.<strong>

***The end has been edited slightly***


	13. Chapter 13

**AND I MAKE MY RETURN.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>No, no, <em>no<em>...

Bunny raced forward to Jack's still body. He dropped to his knees beside his lifeless lover, gently cradling him in his arms. Jack's chest was still.

"Jack... Please no..." Bunny could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He shook Jack gently, begging, pleading for him to open his eyes, to take one more breath. Behind him, Tooth buzzed, settling near him. "Sweet Tooth..." she hiccuped softly, reaching from behind Bunny. He flinched, but let her touch him.

"Jack!" she sobbed, grasping his wrist tightly. His skin was warm beneath her hand, and she, bunny, and everyone else watched in horror as color began spreading in his face and hands.

"Everyone to sleigh! NOW!" North barked. Sandy and Bunny nodded, racing to get to the sleigh, tooth held by bunny. Nightmares came at them, enraged, but were fended off by an irked Sandy.

Bunny hopped into the sleigh, followed closely by the others. North pushed back a Nightmare and made a desperate grab for the reins.

"Go! Go! GO!" He cried, and the reindeer took off.

Bunny sat in the corner of the sleigh, barely aware that they were in the air. He'd let go of Tooth when he was sure they were safe, and now stared down at Jack numbly, his paw running through his hair.

* * *

><p><em>"Jack?" Bunny said one winter evening. They were lounging on the grass in the Warren, out of the cold. Jack's head rested on Bunny's stomach. He was half asleep.<em>

_"Your voice sounds weird. What's wrong?" Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes._

_"Can you promise something?" Bunny asked. He wasn't looking at Jack like he normally would, and this worried the teen._

_"Of course. Anything." He said, trailing his fingers down Bunny's ear. Bunny weakly swatted away his hand, but smiled. Jack was always doing that, touching him where he knew it would make Bunny's heart race. They'd done certain... things with one another, but had never actually done it. Jack had asked that they go slow, and Bunny had agreed._

_"Bunny?" Jack said, waving a hand in front of his face. Bunny started, and coughed._

_"Sorry. Ya kinda distracted me." He sat up, and took Jack's hands in his. "What I wanted to say was... Will you promise me that, no matter what... you won't leave? No matter how bad things get, how angry that we are at each other... promise you'll never leave?"_

_Jack sat still for a moment, face blank. Then, he grinned._

_"Of course I promise, you silly rabbit. I love you."_

_He leaned forward and kissed Bunny lightly. "I will never ever ever leave you. I promise."_

_Bunny grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, returning the kiss with equal force. Within minutes, they were panting heavily, Jack under Bunny._

_Bunny raised himself on his elbows and looked down at Jack. His face was dusted in frosty flush, and he gazed back at Bunny with lidded eyes._

_"I want you." Jack mumbled. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. Bunny's eyes widened._

_"You sure that's what you want, Jack? We can wait longer-"_

_Jack shook his head. quickly. "We've waiting a long time. I'm ready now. Right here. Right now. I want you." He pulled off his sweatshirt. "This is me binding my promise. I'll be yours, and yours alone. And I will never leave you."_

_Bunny stared at the smooth white skin of Jack's chest. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his stomach, right above his pants line. "Yer sure you want this?"_

_Jack nodded. "Yeah... I do..." he smiled shyly._

_Bunny smiled, and kissed him again._

* * *

><p>"You said you wouldn't leave me." Bunny whispered, tears matting the fur on his face. He held Jack close, pressing his nose against his hair. "You promised me that day, you promised me you wouldn't leave."<p>

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch. Bunny looked up to see Tooth staring back at him, her own eyes wet. Sandy stood behind her, a symbol of a crying face above his head.

"He promised..." Bunny said brokenly.

He buried his face in Jack's hair and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>HATE ME YET? I HATE ME ;^;<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I NEVER REALLY ADDRESS THE REVIEWS (SHAME ON ME!), BUT I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT TWO OF MY FAVORITES:**

**DOKIDOKI0725: OHMYGOODNESS, THANK YOU. YOU POINTED OUT A PLOT HOLE I MEANT TO FIX. I MEANT FOR PITCH TO SAY HE NEVER HEARD THE SEX – BUT IT HAPPENED. I FIXED IT (I HOPE) WITH A FEW LITTLE WORDS. THANKS LOVE!**

**HIDDENVIOLET: THAT WAS JUST THE KICK IN THE PANTS I NEEDED. THANKS!**

**I THINK I'M GOING TO START ADRESSING THE COMMENTERS NOW. YOU GUYS DESERVE IT.**

* * *

><p><em>I once prayed to the moon for my lover's life returned<em>

_All he gave me was the peace of mind to let her go_

_I learned to never trust again, love made my stomach turn_

_And I swore I'd never let another hurt me so_

_Then another lover came in a sultry shade of blue_

_his skin the most seductive shade of white_

_I never told him how his big old baby blues_

_brought him to my dreams every night_

_Then the forces came again_

_To take my lover's life_

_and had that been prevented_

_I'd have taken him to wife_

_So in this world against me_

_where I often go unseen_

_is it really so strange_

_that my love still haunts my dreams?_

"I never took him for much of a poet." Tooth said absently, folding the piece of paper back up. Sandy had found it in Bunny's room just hours ago. No one had heard him arrive, and no one had saw him leave, but stealth was a speacialty of Bunny's, especialy when he wanted to be left alone. Sandy gave her free hand a squeeze, but she didn't acknowledge him. Tooth turned to North, who was seated at his desk, head resting on his arms.

"Have you heard from, Manny, North?" He didn't answer, so Tooth took it as a no. She turned to Sandy. "How long has it been?"

Sandy held up three fingers.

"Three days... It feels like so much longer..."

It had been three days since Jack had killed himself to save them. Three days since their entire world was ripped apart. Three days of anger, screaming, agony... and silent, depressed acceptance. Tooth pulled her knees to her chest. Sandy tightened the blanket around her.

"Why?"

A question mark.

"Why'd it have to be him, huh?" she said – yelled, actually. She stood up suddenly, her balnket falling to the ground. She made her way to the window, Sandy following. It was a nearly cloudless night, and despite the snow, she could see the Moon clearly.

"_He was just a little boy!" _she screamed, pounding her fist on the glass. Sandy jumped, startled, and tugged on her arm, but she ignored him

"_He was... he was just little! A little boy! he... he was _my _little boy!_ My _Sweet Tooth!__ And you let Pitch take him away! How could you?!" _she pounded on the glass again, and again, and again. "I_ hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate-"_

"Peace, please, Toothiana!"

Tooth spun around. In front of her stood Mother Nature, the color's of the seasons rolling over her person like waves. Green, gold, orange blue. Tooth's heart seemed to stutter every time Mother Nature turned blue.

"What are you doing here?" she spit, quickly covering her mouth. No one spoke to Mother Nature that way unless they wanted their own personal thunderstorm, but Tooth couldn't bring it in herself to care very much.

Mother Nature's lips pressed into a thin line, but her face remained serene. "Man in the Moon called me nearly two days ago. Unfortuantely, he called on me at a bad time, I was raging in a summer storm. One of the winter sprites froze my glade again. I've had it up to here with them!" She took a deep breath, her face smoothing out, her hair, which had risen and turned black, flattening and turning a uniue shade of red. She smiled. Her dress, banana tree leaves arranged fashionably about her, turned green, and stayed. "Man in the Moon told me what happened. It's not like me to interfere in the order of things, especially something as great as a life, but..." she bit her lip. "For Jack, I would do anything. But I will need all of you, Bunnymund included. I need you to take me to him. We will also need Jack's body."

Tooth nodded along with every word she said, her neck hurting by the time Mother Nature finished explaining. North had sat up straight by then, watching them.

"We must hurry. You must take me now. Manny has been holding onto Jack's spirit, but he cannot hold it forever."

Tooth couldn't help it. She shot into the sky in excitement, swooping in a big circle before landing in front of the door.

"What are we waiting for?" she said. " Let's go!" She flew out of the door, North, Sandy, and Mother Nature right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS STORY IS LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. SEE YOU LATER!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel like this could've come out better. Oh well. I hope you enjoy.**

**This one is for HiddenViolet and DokiDoki0725. You guys make me happy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You'll freeze to death.<strong>_

Bunny said nothing.

_**You're wounded.**_

Still, no answer.

_**You need to find shelter.**_

" Piss off, Manny. "

_**Language.**_

Don't care.

_**Aster-**_

" Don't call me that._ Never_ call me that again." Bunny shifted in the snow, burying himself deeper. He shivered violently, but otherwise didn't move.

_**There are others coming to help him.**_

" It's too late, Manny! He's dead! Been dead for three days! What can ya do fer 'im now? "

_**You underestimate my love for all of you.**_

" No. I overestimated it." Bunny scowled up at the moon. " If ya loved us as much as ya say ya do, Jack would be here. With me. "

_**Aster-**_

" I said don't call me that!" Bunny yanked his ears down, knowing it would do no good, but not caring. Thankfully, Manny stopped talking to him. He closed his eyes willing himself not to cry.

He didn't notice that the last voice was not Manny's.

His body was starting to go numb from cold. He'd been lying there for hours, ever since night had fallen. His ribs protested loudly still, but there was no bleeding, as far as he knew, so Bunny wasn't worried. His nose ached from when Jack had hit him.

" He's tryin' to get me to leave ya. " Bunny mumbled to the empty air. He stroked the bark of the tree gently. "He thinks I'll leave you alone again, bloody jerk. But I won't. Not again. "

Bunny was fully aware Jack couldn't hear him, but talking made everything hurt less. He opened his eyes, a few tears slipping away. If that bastard Pitch was still alive, he would have hell to pay. Just thinking of the asshole made Bunny's blood boil. He'd barely even had time to celebrate Pitch's defeat before Jack dropped to the ground like a lead balloon.

Jack... Bunny squeezed his eyes shut again. Thinking of him hurt more than thinking of Pitch. He took a deep breath, the smell of wood and winter only reminding him of Jack more. There were so many things he missed Jack's smile, his laugh, the way his sking felt, the sounds he made when they made love. Jack's presence alone he missed greatly. A mild breeze passed over him, and he shivered again. "If I die, I hope we meet again. " he whispered brokenly.

"You're not going to die. "

Bunny felt someone wrap a blanket around him, and the next thing he knew, he was being picked up. North's face was creased with worry, but he said nothing, only patted Bunny gingerly on the back. In the right of mind, Bunny would have been cross at being held like a baby, but he just couldn't bring himself to care right then.

" It's been so long since I've seen you this way, Bunnymund... Unfortunately I'm not able to enjoy it. " Bunny glared at Mother Nature. She smiled back, an evil, sickly sweet smile. She hovered gracefully above the ground, shining with inner sunlight to keep herself warm. She looked like a blue, ballerina nightlight. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not here to torment you like I normally would. " She turned serious. "I'm here for Jack. "

Bunny looked at them all. " Sorry if no one's told you, Nature, but Jack's dead. " He felt North wince, and felt bad for sounding so cold. The others had did love him, too.

Mother Nature rolled her eyes, but Bunny saw her flinch as well. " I know. I'm here to help you bring him back. " Bunny studied her. She was serious, he realized. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

" How? " His voice was small. Mother Nature came closer, hesitated, and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Old Magic. That's why Manny called me. It's hard to explain, but all of our magic combined can bring him back, we hope. "

" You hope?" Bunny scowled. Mother Nature shrugged.

" I need to examine his body first... Is it buried here? "

Bunny nodded slowly. "This was where he was made a Guardian. He loves it here. "

Mother Nature nodded, and shocking everyone, gave Bunny a hug. She turned green head to toe. "We have to dig him up, OK? We'll be careful." She waited until Bunny nodded, then lowered herself to the ground, growing to her usual size. Bunny chuckled humorlessly. Years back, that used to bother the hell out of him.

Mother Nature took a deep breathe, and summoned sunlight, enough to melt the snow and dry the ground enough to dig. Once she was done, she grabbed a shovel from North, and they dug, North setting Bunny out of the way. No one asked for Bunny to help. He watched as they uncovered the coffin. No one asked where he managed to get one so quickly.

North pried the lid open with his shovel. Had they not known better, Jack could've been sleeping. Besides the lack of breath, nothing seemed wrong. Mother Nature leaned over the coffin, lightly touching Jack's face with a fingertip. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, there was hope in them. She flew back up to Bunny.

" We're not too late. But I will need a certain flower for this to work. Is there any yarrow in the area?"

Bunny shook his head. "No. "

Mother Natured nodded. " Ok. I will need to gather some from my Glade then. Take Jack to the Pole, and I will be there in no more than 30 minutes. " She disappeared.

North moved to pick up Jack, but Bunny stopped him. "I got 'im."

" But, your wounds- "

" I got 'im. "

North hesitates, then nodded, and lead them back to the sleigh. They got in, and he turned to Bunny.

" Everything will be alright now. "

Bunny nodded. "Yeah... Everything will be alright. "

* * *

><p>"Bunnymund! Aster!"<p>

"What? What?" Bunny jumped up, confused. He didn't remember falling asleep. North was shaking him. He threw his hand off.

" Mother Nature has yet to return. Has been two hours. Tooth, Sandy, and I are going to go look for her. You will stay, or go? "

Bunny turned to look at Jack. He'd been placed on their bed, still looking for the world like a sleeping child. Bunny looked at North. He saw no judgment, only understanding and patience.

"I...I'll go, too."

North nodded. " Yetis will watch over Jack. Come." He left out and headed for the living room, Bunny following him. Neither male spoke for a moment, and they walk slower than was appropriate for the circumstances.

"North? "

"Hm?"

" How do you keep it together so well? "

North stopped walking. For a minute, he didn't speak, and then, "Am not sure. I just do. " He said nothing else, and Bunny didn't push. They hurried the rest of the way to the living room.

The sight that greeted them stopped them in their tracks.

Mother Nature lay barely conscious on the floor, her head resting in Tooth's lap. Her legs and arms bled, and little white flowers surrounded them.

"Nature!" Both men rushed to her side.

Mother Nature struggled to sit up. "We... have to help Jack..."

"Nature, what happened?"

"Winter sprites, dozens of them... They attacked my Glade... They don't want Jack to come back. I fought them... and got the flowers... They destroyed my home..." her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. "You must take me to Jack. Now."

"No! You need to rest, you're hurt-"

"If we don't do this now, It will be too late... Jack's spirit is waning, Manny can't hold onto it forever. If we wait until I'm rested, we'll lose him for good."

The Guardians looked at each other, conflicted. If what Mother Nature said was true, they had to do it. But Old Magic took a lot of power and energy, which Mother Nature didn't have a lot of.

"Please." Mother Nature's voice was soft. She put a hand on Tooth's. "I love him too. He's as much a son to me as you and North. Let me do this."

Tooth hiccuped a sob. She looked at them, wanting someone else to make the decision.

"Are you sure, Mother Nature?" North whispered. She nodded.

"I am."

He nodded, once, and picked her up. Tooth looked like she wanted to stop him, but she didn't. North began a purposeful stride to Jack and Bunny's room, and the rest had no choice but to follow.

"How can we do this? You cannot stand."

"I can, long enough to do this. Put me down."

North gently set Mother Nature on her feet. She swayed, but remained standing. "Circle the bed. Sandy, you've gathered the flowers, good. Spread them across Jack's body. Everyone join hands, and concentrate. Picture Jack in your mind, your best memories of him."

They did as she said. Mother Nature took a deep breath.

And she sang.

It was a trilling, wordless melody, but it was beautiful. Snippets of memories flooded Bunny's mind, and he couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"Find your center. Feel your power. Bring him back to us." Mother Nature sang.

And they did. Bunny's eyes widened as auras became visible. He could see Jack's aura, cold and lifeless, a dull gray color. He could see the other Guardian's auras, Red, Gold, Pink, and Mother Nature's rainbow aura. He could feel his own aura burning brightly, green. The auras slowly stretched out, twining themselves around Jack's. Moonlight flooded in through the open window, shining brightly on Jack's body.

The color leeched from Jack's face. His hair turned from brown to a snowy white. Suddenly, his aura began to change, from gray to blue. The blue shone brighter, and brighter, and brighter still until-

There was flash of light, so bright, Bunny had to close his eyes. It died down, and Bunny opened them again.

The flowers covering Jack were wilted, sucked dry of their life. They watched for some sign of life in Jack. A minute turn to two, and two to five. The Guardians looked at each other, heartbreak fresh on their faces. It hadn't worked. Mother Nature began to cry.

"I'm sorry. It didn't... I should've-"

There was a groan.

"Nature, look!"

Bunny watched with fragile hope as one of Jack's fingers twitched. His head lolled slightly to one side, and then the other. Slowly, his eyes opened. He smiled weakly.

"Hey." he whispered, and promptly broke into a coughing fit.

Tooth squealed, North whooped, and tiny fireworks went off above Sandy's head. A Yeti appeared with some water, and Bunny helped Jack drink.

Jack looked around at all the faces surrounding him. "What...?"

"You used all of your power to defeat Pitch and essentially committed suicide. It took a lot of magic to bring you back." Bunny explained. "Mother Nature helped us a lot."

Jack turned to Mother Nature. "Thank you."

She smiled, still swaying on her feet. "I would do anything for you." she murmured.

And promptly dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

"Mother Nature...?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray, Jack's back! Nowhere to go now but Lemon Land (lol).<strong>

**Guys, I'm thinking of writing separate fics for the other pairings in here. Sound good? Also, I mgiht write a sequel to this where Jack and Bunny have kids. Oui ou non? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Jack curled up tighter in Bunny's lap. "She's not waking up."

"It's only been two days, Jack. She needs more time. We're lucky she's alive."

Jack said nothing. North, on the other side of the room, was silent as well. Neither of the winter guardians had moved from Mother Nature's side since she'd collapsed. Tooth and Sandy had to leave at one point, but Bunny stayed with Jack. North absently smoothed down Nature's wild hair.

After a moment, Bunny asked, "When did you and Mother Nature become close?" He hadn't meant to sound so sour.

"I met her after '68." Jack said quietly. Bunny winced slightly. "She came to see who was messing with the climates and messing up the order. She found and took care of me. I didn't care much about myself back then. I was nearly suicidal. She helped me recover."

Bunny tightened his arms around Jack. "Jack..."

"Do you know what happened that day?" Jack asked. He wasn't mad, only curious.

Bunny was silent. He didn't want to make Jack relive it.

"Do you?"

"... Yeah."

Jack hiccuped, burying his face in Bunny's neck. "Who told you?"

"You did. While under the sand's control."

"Did I tell you the whole story?" Jack's voice shook.

"No. An we don't have ta talk about. Not if it makes ya this upset."

"I want you to know what happened that day." Jack said. Bunny looked to North, silently pleading with him to stop Jack.

"What did happen?" North asked. Bunny swore he was going to kill him later.

"Pitch tried to rape me."

The words hung in the dead silent air. Jack was looking far away over Bunny's shoulder. Both of the older Guardians looked duly horrified. Jack kept talking.

"It started out normal. Pitch was trying to get me to join him, and I refused. There was something different about him that day that I didn't notice. He seemed more on edge, angrier." Jack clutched Bunny's fur tightly. "He caught me off guard and pinned me to the ground... he stuck his hand down my pants and... t-touched me..." tears fell from Jack's eyes. " I guess, in some way, it was my fault. Fear makes him stronger, and... I was _afraid_."

"Jack, no." Jack turned to look at North, who frowned deeply. "Nothing Pitch does is anyone's fault except his."

Jack started to sob. "It was my fault! I should've stopped him, I-"

"Hold on, Snowflake. Ya said he tried ta rape ya. If ya didn't stop him, who did?" Bunny demanded.

Jack shook. "I don't know. It sounded like someone was coming, and Pitch panicked and disappeared. I flew to the Warren and..." Jack trailed off. "I tried to tell you. But you were so angry, and I was scared and I just couldn't-" he hiccuped again. Bunny hugged him so tight he feared he might break.

"Jack, I'm so sorry... I should've heard you out, I-" Bunny knew there was nothing he could say. He'd acted rashly, hadn't even asked Jack what was wrong that day. Jack sobbed into Bunny's neck.

"J...Jack..."

The three males looked down at Mother Nature. Her eyes were open and filled with tears. North took a handkerchief from his pocket and dried her tears away. "Terra, how do you feel?"

"I need sunlight. And some water. I need to go home."

Bunny and North shared a look. "Nature, do ya remember what happen before ya passed out?"

Mother Nature blinked at them, before her face turned carefully blank. "Oh. Right."

"What happened?" Asked Jack, moving from Bunny's lap to curl up beside Mother Nature. She slowly managed to put an arm around him. She sighed.

"While I was collecting the necessary items to bring you back, some winter sprites destroyed my Glade. It's easily fixed, just not now. I'm not strong enough."

"Well, then you could stay at the Warren-"

Jack flinched as a collective "NO" echoed off the walls. He blinked at each adult in turn.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked, crossing his arms. All of the guardians looked away.

"Bunnymund and I used to date." Nature blurted, turning red from head to foot when Jack rounded on her.

"You what?"

"Nature!"Bunny cried, but it was too late - Jack was already freaking out.

"That's so weird! My boyfriend dated one of my mothers! Gross!" He buried his face in his hands. "I think I'm going to throw up." He looked up suddenly, anger flashing in his eyes. "You told me you hadn't been with anyone since... You know. Did you lie to me?" He poked Bunny in the chest.

"It was only a half lie. Yeah, Nature an I were togetha at some point, but we never..." He trailed off. Mother Nature looked green.

"Well, that still doesn't explain why Mother Nature can't stay with us." Jack sat crossed-legged in mid-air, away from all of them. Mother Nature sighed.

"I refuse to go into details... But Bunnymund and I separated on awful terms. Going back there would only hurt the both of us."

Jack shook his head. "Obviously there's something you need to sort out. You've run away from it enough. You need to sort things out."

"Now is not best time Jack." Jack turned to look at the old Winter spirit. "We've gone through a lot in past few days. Terra needs rest. And you and Bunnymund have some catching up to do. Leave it alone for now."

Jack looked as tho he wanted to argue - But he only sighed. "Alright."

Mother Nature's eyes filled with tears again. "Thank you."

Jack nodded, floated over her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Only because I love you."

She smiled. "And I, you. Now go." She waved towards Bunnymund. "You and Aster have some catching up to do."

Bunny reached out and took Jack's hand, and Jack allowed him to pull him close. Bunny opened a tunnel, but before he left, he turned to Mother Nature.

"Thank you. I owe ya one."

Her face was impassive. "Nonsense. I did it for Jack." But tears ran rivers down her cheeks.

Bunny turned to the Tunnel. With a deep breath, he hopped down.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought you guys deserved an update. This fic is leading me to several one shots and a whole sequel, can you believe it?<strong>

**I swear there's smut in the next chapter. Love ya! **


	17. Chapter 17

**_I'M REALLY BAD AT WRITING SMUT SCENES, SO FORGIVE ME FOR THIS._**

**_ANYWAYS, ENJOY._**

* * *

><p><em>God only knows<em>

_why I love you so_

_Be mine, be mine_

_Live the fantasy_

_with me_

_with me..._

"Yes." Jack gasped as Bunny nipped lightly at his throat. His skin was on fire wherever Bunny's paws slid. Jack arched his back, hissing as he grinded against Bunny. He was moving slowly down Jack's body, running his tongue over every inch of him he could. His hands were tied to the bedframe, leaving him at the mercy of Bunny.

_Move, languid_

_Hide and seek under_

_soft, silky sheets_

_Lick me, lollipop_

_Sweeter than candy_

Jack cried out as a digit was suddenly pushed into him. His focus quickly shifted as Bunny wrapped his lips around his twitching cock. The CD played on quietly in the background. _Poets to Music, _a joke CD North had given to Bunny years back. The poem playing was conviniently called "Sex Lord", something Jack would laugh at if Bunny wasn't currently turning his spine to jelly.

_Rainbows in my blood_

_I"m screaming crystal_

_ecstasy, I need you bound to me_

_Bound to me_

Another digit was pushed in. Jack couldn't help but cry out. His insides burned. "B-Bunny..."

Bunny slowly dragged his lips off Jack's cock, a thin saliva trail following him. He smirked evilly.

"Say my name, Jackie boy. Ya know what I wanna hear."

Jack shivered at the thickness of Bunny's accent. The fingers in him stopped moving, and he whimpered. "A-Aster..."

"What do you want, Jackie?"

"Y-You. You, please." Jack strained against his restraints, to no avail. "Sex Lord" ended and the narration announced the next poem – Agony of Ecstasy.

_Lashes across my skin_

_Hit me again, hit me again_

_blue and bruised_

_loved and lost_

_These, the agonies of ecstasy..._

Bunny pressed a third digit into Jack's tight hole, watching with dark eyes as Jack screamed and squirmed. He pumped all three digits quickly, cock twitching as Jack's short, pained screams turned to short, pleasure-filled moans. The hornier part of him wanted to fuck Jack until he couldn't see straight – the more sadistic part of him wanted to watch him squirm.

"A-Aster. Fuck me. Please. Please." Gone was the baby Jack, the shy Jack. In his place was a dark, lustful man. He lifted his head enough to smirk at Bunny.

Bunny's cock twitched again, and he couldn't resist.

Jack screamed again as Bunny buried himself to the hilt. His insides burned so deliciously awful, and he wanted more. This was he needed. Not the cold, clammy skin of Pitch Black (the name alone was almost enough to kill his mood), but the all-consuming warmth of E. Aster Bunnymund. He thrusted back at Bunny awkwardly, trying to convince him to move. Bunny pulled out, then slammed back in.

"Fuck!" he growled, thrusting slow and hard. Jack, whimpered and wiggled, wanting Bunny to go faster. Before he could say so, Bunny hit a place inside him that made him see stars.

"A-Aster! D...Do that again..." Jack squeezed his eyes shut as Bunny hit that same spot repeatedly, so agonizingly slow.

Bunny was having a hard time controlling himself. He desperately want to fuck Jack into the mattress, but God, this felt so good.

Jack stopped his thrusting, wrapping his legs about Bunny's hips. Bunny growled, tearing through Jack's restraints. Jack threw his arms around him.

"Fuck me." Jack begged. "Don't baby me. Fuck me till I can't see straight. Fuck me till I can't walk. I don't want to remember my own fucking name." He pulled Bunny down by his shoulders. "Fuck me, you _stupid Kangaroo."_

Bunny's reaction was instantaneous. He thrusted quick and hard, egged on by Jack's screams. His every nerve felt alive, all of his energy focused on making Jack cum. He must have been doing something right- Jack hadn't ever been so vocal.

"_Gooooddd, A-Aster! F-Faster, pleeeeeaaase..."_

Jack clawed at his scalp, his arms, his chest, nothing enough to release the pressure building up inside. He cracked his eyes open enough to look at Bunny's face. Bunny gave him the sexy smirk in existence and Jack thought he would cum immediately.

"Come on, Jackie, come on.. C-Cum for me, Jackie." Bunny grunted.

Jack arched off of the bed, screaming as his orgasm inched closer. Bunny threw Jack's legs over his shoulders, driving into him for all he was worth.

It was all a blur. All Jack could remember was that, by the time he could register anything besides the mind-numbing pleasure of orgasm, Bunny was cumming, a long, low groan spilling from his throat. Jack bit his lip, his cock twitching a little.

When it was over, Bunny slumped down beside Jack, tucking Jack's head under his chin. Jack gasped when Bunny pulled out, throwing his arms around him. Bunny pulled the comforter up.

"I love you." he mumbled in afterglow, Jack stroking the fur along his spine.

"I love _you_." Jack responded, letting Bunny's warmth seep into him. No matter how cold he _should_ be, he was never uncomfortable when snuggling with the rabbit. His eyes closed of their own accord, and he let them. He was safe now, for the time being. Somewhere in his mind, he knew Pitch would return. Fear could never truly be destroyed, only contained. But for now, it was just Bunny and him, in their own little world. And he couldn't be happier.

"Don't ever leave me again." Bunny said gruffly, yawning.

"I won't. It's you and me." Jack whispered.

"You... and me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK GUYS. END OF THE ROAD. IT'S BEEN FUN.<em>**

**_THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, THEY WERE APPRECIATED, I LOVED THEM ALL._**

**_IT WILL PROBABLY BE A WHILE BEFORE I START THE ONESHOTS AND SEQUEL, BUT THEY WILL HAPPEN._**

**_BYE GUYS! PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW THE STORY AS A WHOLE. THAT WOULD REALLY MAKE MY DAY!_**

**_-OuranGirl55/Sexy-Garnet_**


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys! No, this isn't a chapter, but more of an advertisement. I went ahead and wrote a sequel! It's called Kits of Spring and Snow. Can you guess what's going to happen just from the title?

Go ahead and go check it out! I'm hoping to get back to posting at least semi-regularly. you guys deserve at least that much. See you later!


End file.
